


A la Vida, A la Muerte, Por la Eternidad

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [637]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFTER ONE WEEK YES, Airports, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I'M STILL SAD AND CRYING, Leaving Home, M/M, Men Crying, Sad, adios capitano
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David, prends soin de toi.
Relationships: David Abraham & Eintracht Frankfurt Players, David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [637]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	A la Vida, A la Muerte, Por la Eternidad

**A la Vida, A la Muerte, Por la Eternidad**

C’est fini. C’est comme ça et c’est son choix. David inspire longuement pour combattre ses larmes. Maintenant il arrête et recommence loin, chez lui, s’occupe d’Alfonso et aide sa mère. C’est comme ça que ça aurait dû être de toutes façons, si le football ne l’avait pas enlacé et emmené si loin, tellement loin, de chez lui. Chabas n’a jamais été aussi si proche de lui, et pourtant _si loin_. David ne sait pas s’il veut réellement y retourner, parce qu’il n’en repartira pas, ou pas pour une longue durée. Il ne reviendra que ponctuellement à Francfort. Il n’y habite plus, malgré le quartier qu’il a appris à connaître, malgré le stade et le terrain d’entraînement. David n’a plus de brassard rouge autour du bras, plus de maillot noir, plus de dix-neuf sur le dos. Il peut laisser ses crampons au vestiaire, que ce soit pour Evan ou Tuta. Seigneur, ils ont déjà tant grandi…

Mais il ne doit pas se retourner. Non, il doit rester fort, peu importe la douleur et la tristesse qui ravagent son cœur. Pas de larmes avant l’Argentine. Peu importe à quel point il se sent faible, il doit rester lucide, conscient de ce qui l’entoure, ne pas laisser son masque de bonheur fondre sous ce qu’il ressent réellement. Le départ est doux-amer, mais il le savait déjà. Il est resté plus longtemps que prévu, mais ce n’était pas un problème. Il a pu faire ce qu’il voulait pour quelques mois supplémentaires, ça devait forcément se terminer un jour, et une victoire est toujours un bon moment pour s’en aller. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir des supporters dans les tribunes, pour qu’il puisse tous les remercier, pas seulement au travers des réseaux sociaux. Rester fort. Une longue expiration pour calmer la palpitation.

David était obligé de partir dire aurevoir à l’entraînement, c’est étrange de marcher sur l’herbe sans crampons, mais un de ces jours, ce sera normal. Un dernier mot, une dernière accolade, une main dans les cheveux et une blague, et ils ne sont plus ses coéquipiers. Ses amis, oui. Ses camarades, plus maintenant. Non, il ne pleurera pas face à eux, pas comme la veille. Pas comme dans les vestiaires, sous la pluie de bras pour l’enlacer, pas comme sous la douche pour le charrier une dernière fois, pas comme dans le parking, ses gars le retrouvant malgré tous les moments ensemble pour le faire pleurer une nouvelle fois. Il a assez pleuré pour le moment, ses yeux ne sont plus aussi rouges, mais ils font quand même mal. Une dernière fois, sans se retourner, et il ne fait plus partie du club. Il n’est plus capitaine, n’est plus joueur.

Et pourtant, il y a Hinti avec lui, à l’aéroport. Il attend son avion avec lui, sa main ne lâchant pas la sienne, alors qu’ils savent tous les deux que la séparation arrivera plus vite qu’ils ne le pensent. David ne veut pas arrêter de fixer ses yeux bleus, et Martin ne veut pas lâcher les siens. David veut lui murmurer de venir avec lui, mais il sait que ça ne peut pas se faire. Ils ont encore des années devant eux avant de pouvoir vivre ensemble, sans football, sans brassard. Lui demander de venir en Argentine serait le priver de tout ce qu’Hinti a pu lui offrir la veille, et c’est hors de question. David doit abandonner Martin pour que ce dernier n’abandonne pas pour lui. Il sait que Martin veut lui demander de rester, mais il ne le fera pas, sa promesse à Alfonso ne sera pas rompue. Il retourne chez lui, seul.

Les lèvres de Martin sur les siennes brisent les mots qu’il voulait exprimer pour se faire pardonner de sa future longue absence. Le baiser est malheureux, entre ses larmes et leur goût salé, et le sang dans leur bouche, du nombre de fois où ils se sont embrassés pendant la nuit. Une dernière fois, et il n’y aura plus rien.

Il lâche la main de Martin, luttant pour ne pas se retourner, se dirigeant vers le quai d’embarquement, son cœur pleurant autant que lui. Il donnerait tout pour rester, mais il ne peut pas, et ne doit pas.

_Adiós, mi amor..._


End file.
